1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a head-mounted display apparatus, and more particularly, to a see-through head-mounted display apparatus that enables a user to perceive not only an image that is displayed by the see-through head-mounted display apparatus, but also a background at the rear side of the see-through head-mounted display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a head-mounted display apparatus, which typically has a glasses-like shape or a helmet-like shape and may be mounted on a user's head, enables the user to perceive an image that is displayed in front of the user's eyes. Research on a see-through head-mounted display apparatus that enables a user to perceive not only an image that is displayed in front of the user's eyes but also a background at the rear side of the see-through head-mounted display apparatus has been carried out.